


Self Care is Tying Up Your Boyfriend

by fencecollapsed



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Bruises, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, F/M, Making Out, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: Emma's had a rough week, and Paul is happy to provide the distraction she needs.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Self Care is Tying Up Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> *quietly implies adhd Emma for a bondage smut fic*

Driving home from her Friday evening class, Emma has one thing on her mind. She's felt rotten all week. It began with a particularly scathing personal grade she received for her genetics presentation on Monday, and from there she's fluctuated from fine to deep under ground on a dime. Every day she thought she felt better, a wrong look or snippy comment from a customer would plunge her right back into the hole again. Nothing she does can keep her out, nothing she does is right. It's been a week of Emma feeling worthless.

Emma's familiar with these periods - she's always been particularly sensitive to certain rejections. Or just interactions she's  _ perceived _ as rejections. Not a trait she's proud of, but she's accustomed to letting it stew until she can distract herself enough for it to fade. The distraction can be anything, and she knows exactly what she wants this time. Because this time, for the first time, waiting at home for her is Paul.

When Emma makes it home, he's clattering around in the kitchen. She refrains from slamming the door, not wanting to scare him, and more suitably trudges across the floor.

"Hi, Emma!" Paul greets her brightly and she immediately feels a little warmer. "How was class?"

Emma sighs, trudging to his side. She wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, and he pauses his search for a pot to hug her back.

"Class was fine." Emma nuzzles against him and he runs his fingers through her hair, sensing her body language. She shifts, tilting her head up to kiss his neck. She moves her hands from around his waist, pressing to his chest, enjoying how her kisses are making him sigh. She works him up to the point of shaky knees before mumbling; "Can we have sex tonight?"

He shudders, cheeks already deeply red. "Yeah."

Emma pulls back and glances around the kitchen. Nothing seems to be cooking or of his immediate attention. "Have you started dinner yet?"

"Nope."

Grabbing Paul's tie and pulling him down towards her, Emma brushes her lips against his in a feather's touch.

"Now okay?"

A little shocked, Paul just nods, and Emma takes his lips for her own. He groans, matching her enthusiasm instantly, his hands curling into her hair. She has to take initiative to walk them back to the bedroom, otherwise Paul will get too wrapped up in her and they'll end up fucking on the kitchen floor which, though not unheard of for them, isn't necessarily ideal. At least, not for what Emma wants right now.

Paul's shirt and tie hit the floor halfway down the hall. Emma's blouse is discarded in the doorway. Paul falls back on the bed and Emma crawls on top of him, kissing up his bare chest and into his neck, finally rewarding him with a peck on the lips when he gets her bra unfastened. She wants him to want it like she does, and from his disappointed puppy eyes when she only kisses him once, she's successful. Though it's difficult to deny him when he looks at her like that. Melting a little, she kisses him again, slowly, sliding her tongue into his mouth to taste his eagerness before pulling back again. She climbs off him, off the bed and he sits up, watching her head for the closet. She's not looking, but she can tell he's tapping his fingers excitedly.

"What's the plan?" He asks.

"Go sit up at the head of the bed. Get comfy." Emma orders. She hears the mattress creak as Paul eagerly obeys. She finds what she was looking for - a few suitable lengths of rope. "Hands up, slut."

Paul's hands are already up in position when she turns around. She climbs back onto the bed and slowly loops the rope around his wrists, cuffing him to one of the bars of her headboard. He cranes up like he wants a kiss, but Emma just hums teasingly. She draws her thumb over his pouty lip, making his eyes flutter.

"Emma,"

"Shh,"

She undoes his belt equally slowly, sliding off his pants and boxers and dropping them on the floor. He watches her intently, and she enjoys glancing up every now and then into those pretty blue eyes. He's vulnerable under her hands, allowing her to shift his legs for him without protest. He looks at her with complete trust. Emma smiles at him, the warmth growing just a little bit. 

"This okay?" She asks, beginning to loop another length of rope around the bend of his right knee, tying his leg still and bent.

"Mhm," Paul nods, still just watching her fondly.

She moves to tie up his other leg, positioned just the way she wants him. Legs spread but restrained, knees up, erect cock proudly exposed. Emma reaches down to stroke him a few times before pulling back and standing again. She makes a little show of taking off her own pants just to make him whimper. This is exactly what she wants.

"Hey, Paul, do me a favor?" She says, sliding off her panties. "You wanna touch me, right? You want me to touch you?"

"Yeah," Paul nods.

"Tell me why. Prove you've got a good enough reason."

A tiny laugh bubbles in Emma's throat as she watches the briefest flicker of resistance cross Paul's face.  _ She  _ was the one who instigated this, but then again he kind of likes being made to beg. It's cute how he just can't doubt her for longer than a second. She walks back to the closet, retrieving her strap-on harness and choosing a nice dildo before returning and sitting back down.

"I want to touch you… because you're beautiful." A basic enough start. Emma's listening. "I love holding you, I love how you feel in my arms, I think we… we fit nicely together."

"Too sweet babe, kick it up a notch." Emma teases.

"Uh, I like making you feel good! I love when I touch you or go down on you, hearing you moan and knowing that  _ I'm  _ doing that. It's- it's nice that I can do that, because you deserve to feel good. You wouldn't believe how often I think about letting you ride my face so you can use me to cum as many times as you want, any way you want. I'll  _ gladly  _ be your toy, anytime you ask." That image sends a chill up Emma's spine. Paul keeps talking. "You make me feel so good all the time, Emma, anything I can do to return the favor, I want to."

Emma can't help the heat rising in her cheeks. It's not like Paul's in any way cagey about how he feels during sex. Emma knows he practically worships her strap. Something about tonight, though, has the praise doing something to her. She shifts a little, leaning closer to Paul, watching him strain towards her, desperate to close the gap.

"How do I make you feel good?"

"Everything you do," he says, and his eyes are so soft Emma almost wants to cry. "By touching me, by fucking me, bruising me, just being around me. It's- it's like a superpower, I swear, you just make everything better. You're incredible, Emma."

That something the praise is doing to her swells in her chest. An awkward hiccup of a laugh escapes her throat and she looks away. "No I'm not,"

"You are! To me you are. You're- you're funny, you're smart, you're sweet but you don't take shit. Including from me, and I love that. I love everything about how you are, and how you make me feel. I love  _ you." _

Emma shakes her head, laughing again. The warmth he brought her grows more, spreading through her chest. A hot sting pricks her eyes and an undeniable pair of hefty tears roll down her cheeks before she can stop them. She hears the headboard rattle when Paul strains against the ropes again.

"Shit, Emma-!"

"No," she laughs shakily, rubbing her eyes. "It's okay, I'm fine,"

"But you're crying!"

"It's fine, it's-" she sniffs, "You made me feel good, Paul."

"I did?"

Emma nods, taking a moment to settle down and dry her eyes before taking Paul's face in her hands and kissing him sweetly. It turns sensual again after a moment, Emma teasing his bottom lip with her teeth, and he sighs. Good, she didn't ruin the mood.

"Thank you," she says, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Let me return the favor now. I'm good at that, aren't I?"

"Yes," Paul sighs as she brings her hand down to stroke his cock.

Emma shuts her eyes, listening to his breathing as she touches him. She soaks it up for a minute before pulling away and rummaging for the bottle of lube they keep in the bedside drawer. Coating her fingers, she slowly eases one into his ass. He shivers as she gently pulses in and out.

"How's that, babe?" Emma asks and he groans. 

She gets what he meant - she loves knowing it's her doing that to him. After the pit she's been frequenting all week, wrecking Paul like this is the perfect escape. Knowing that he wants this, he wants her. It's nice to be sure, and Emma can always be sure of Paul. Especially when he's at her mercy like this.

She slides another finger inside him. Bringing her free hand up to push through his hair, she enjoys the desperate way Paul nuzzles into her touch. His hips roll with her fingers. She thrusts a little faster and the broken moan he lets out makes her shiver. She could finish him off like this, he'd be happy. Emma wants this to last a little longer, though.

She pulls her fingers out, suitably prepped, and he whines. She grins, watching Paul watch her slide into her harness. Gripping the base of her dildo, she moves to loom over him, watching his light eyes swim with desire the closer she gets. She noses his cheek, letting her breath drift over his ear.

"Kiss me," she purrs, pulling back just enough to make him do the work, just enough to hear that rattle again as he strains against the ropes to reach her.

Paul makes it though, the enthusiasm in his kiss nearly electric. Emma swallows his moans as she pushes inside him, cupping his face in her hand to hold him in place. She tastes her name on his lips. Revels in the rattle as she rocks into him. His head falls back with a groan and Emma tucks into his neck, all set to overwhelm him now that he's too far gone to beg. Harsh kisses trail heat across his skin until Emma bites down on his collar, right at the base of his neck. Paul tries to say her name again, his moan drowning it out.

"Feels good, huh?" She mumbles into his tender skin, knowing she can take his ragged breathing as a yes.

Her hand runs through Paul's hair as she focuses on sucking a nice sensitive mark into his neck. She can feel him rolling his hips up, but stays still. His whines and whimpers compliment that glorious rattle rather nicely. It's sweet that he wants her so bad. She drags her teeth along his skin, feeling his body relax. He lets himself be her canvas.

Emma leaves a soft kiss against the last mark she gives, just below Paul's collarbone, before pulling back to admire her work. Paul's neck and chest are decorated nicely in dark bruises and loving bite marks. His face is flushed, he looks up at Emma with dazed eyes and a soft, crooked smile. He's loved every second of this. It makes that warmth in Emma's chest a little stronger.

She presses her thumb hard into a bruise at his collar, earning a spectacularly broken  _ "A-aah-!" _ She laughs. This was exactly what she needed.

Leaning down and beginning to slowly rock into him again, Emma draws her thumb over Paul's cheek, watching his eyelids flutter desperately, his brows tighten as she gradually picks up the pace, reducing him to a noisy squirming wreck tied to her bed. The rattle of the headboard fills her ears and she thrusts harder, faster, the skin of her hips smacking against his. Paul's eyes roll back, moans melting together, she's fucking him so hard he can barely even process his approaching orgasm.

Paul sinks down on the bed, thighs pressed to Emma's hips, moaning her name as his cock drips. Emma slows to a stop. Paul's bruised chest heaves. Emma holds his face, waiting for him to look at her. His pretty blue eyes shine with bliss.

"Emma,"

She kisses his forehead. He slumps with a happy sigh, letting the ropes hold him up by the wrists. Emma smiles, feeling her heart lift. He's fucking adorable.

After storing her strap and cleaning him up, Emma makes no hurry of untying Paul. Freeing one leg at a time, she admires the red indents left in his skin, tracing her fingers along the bend of his knee, and his gaze follows her. She loosens the knot holding his wrists carefully, unlooping the rope and dropping it with the others, taking both his hands in hers. The marks around his wrists are deeper, redder. She presses a soft kiss to the inside of each, and the instant he's released for real Paul surges forward, taking her face in his hands and just barely missing her lips. Emma laughs in surprise and Paul quickly makes up for his miss. He pulls her into his lap, his kisses warm and loving, and it's the last piece Emma needed. She laughs against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back, feeling warmth all over. Paul adjusts her in his lap and brings his hand down, drawing circles over her clit. Emma sighs and rests her head on his shoulder, carefully.

After a moment Paul shifts again, laying Emma down on her back and taking his place between her thighs.

"Fuck," she groans, running her hand through his hair, reaching out to hold the other.

Paul works her diligently over the edge, spectacular as ever, and crawls up to lay beside her as she recovers, her arm draped over her forehead. He kisses her shoulder softly.

"Do you feel better now?" He asks.

"Yeah," Emma pants, rolling onto her side to face him. He wraps his arms around her. "Yeah, I do."

"Good."

They snuggle up close, hot and sweaty but comfortable. Paul combs his fingers through Emma's hair and she draws her hands lightly over his bruises.

"I guess I should go make dinner now, huh?" Paul says after a bit.

Emma squeezes him tighter. "Eh, five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
